Starting Again
by FaintBlueIvy
Summary: Sarada Uchiha is the new transfer student of Konoha High. Her first day and obviously apprehension swims inside her head. And just her luck! The first person she meets is the school delinquent! Although later, she learns, that every person has much more than what meets the eye. BORUSARA HIGH SCHOOL AU!


**To you all lovelies, here I am with a new story!**

**First of all! This is my second Collab with lovely benteja so please, do take a look at her GORGEOUS art!**

**And secondly, precious mirachaann betaread this story for me! Lots of love and thank you to both of you!**

* * *

**Summary**

**Sarada Uchiha is the new transfer student of Konoha High. It's her first day and she's nervous.**

**And just her luck!**

**The first person she meets is the school delinquent! Later, she learns, that every person has much more than what meets the eye.**

**BORUSARA HIGH SCHOOL AU!**

* * *

**STARTING AGAIN**

Walking across the hallway, Sarada's gaze jumped from room to room, eyes searching for the board of class '2 - A'. There were a few people moving around the large white corridors, but Sarada was not comfortable to ask them the required address. Rather, she was hyper-aware of the curious glances thrown in her direction, not sure how to deal with them, but internally groaning at the idea of socializing. She smoothed out her marron skirt in a pathetic attempt to look more presentable. Don't get her wrong, she was not an antisocial person by nature...but mingling with new people all of a sudden was not... exactly simple for her.

It has already been three days since she moved in to the new city of Konoha, and her life has completely been thrown off the loop currently. Arranging proper accommodations and living by herself was hard. Her parents were rich enough to buy her a studio apartment near her school and she was grateful to their endeavours to ensure appropriate resources for her. They have always been weirdly doting in their own ways.

After her first year in a local but renowned high school, in Takamatsu, she had taken up the test of one of the most prestigious education institution in the country - Konoha High, and passed with flying colours for her sophomore year with a full scholarship.

Sarada had been ecstatic at her admission in her dream school, but now, the intimidating ambience of the School was making her have second thoughts about coming.

_Shannaro! You idiot! It's for the sake of your career!_

She scolded herself mentally for being such a coward. She needed to have some self confidence. It was important to succeed.

"Oyyy! Watch out!"

She heard the shout and the sound of heavy and fast footsteps approaching before her eyes registered the person moving toward her. Too fast.

Her body was slammed against a larger and heavier one, and of course, it was enough to throw her off balance. She yelped and braced herself for the harsh impact of collision with the hard floor seeping into her bones but, thankfully, it never came. Instead, her eyes flew open when a firm grip clasped around her forearm, yanking her back to her feet. She whipped up her head and all she saw were a pair of oceanic blue eyes.

_Gorgeous._

Her breath hitched. Those eyes...there was some inexplicable cognizance she felt at the moment. A misty echo.

_Have I seen those eyes...somewhere... before?_

The question floated inside her brain even before she wondered about it. She It took a few seconds for her to notice the guy entirely.

Yes, he had the sapphire coloured eyes, and also messy blond hair and haphazardly worn uniform. He was staring at her intently, eyes roving over her face with a odd unknown and unintended familiarity.

She internally cursed at her bad luck.

It was her first day at her new school, and the first person she gets to meet is the school delinquent.

_Great. Just great._

She prepared herself for the string of curses he might spew out and the threatening that would come together with it. But once again, he manages to throw her off guard.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sarada blinked up at him, as he averted his gaze before crouching down in front of her to pick up her bag. She hadn't even noticed it falling off her shoulder.

"Er...really, really, I'm sorry. Was in a hurry -ttebasa. But still, shouldn't have knocked you down like that! Apologies!"

He handed her bag back carefully, raking fingers through his golden locks.

"Uh, I'll go now."

He gestured vaguely before almost running off to his presumed destination. But suddenly, Sarada remembered that she needed help.

"Wait!"

She was surprised when the guy immediately halted and turned back to look at her.

"Um, can you please guide me to class 2 - A?"

His face instantly lit up, as if the prospect of helping her would help him make up for crashing into her. And he wasn't that far off the truth.

"You're on the wrong aisle. Don't worry, you just need to turn left and and then turn right in from the third turn. You'll see the board of 2 - A at once! Sorry, would've taken you there myself but I am just-"

"-In a hurry." Sarada finished his sentence and he just nodded dumbly.

"Thank you!" She expressed her gratitude with a bow before walking off in the direction he had pointed her at.

"See you again!" He called out.

She glanced a look back at him, a little bewildered at his confident tone but he was already running away.

_Maybe he's not a delinquent after all._

She concluded, an ease settling inside her chest.

Little did she know this meeting would later turn out to be one of the greatest serendipity of her life.  
…

She understood what he meant by seeing her again when she entered the classroom with her teacher again, for a formal introduction and almost stumbled at his presence in the back seat of the class.

She deduced that he must have recognised her too because just now he gave her a small wave, eyes bright, piquing the interest of his seatmate. She went a little red, not sure if she was the subject of their conversation.

_Probably I am._

She grimaced inwardly at the calculating look of his silver-blue haired benchmate. She was a little unnerved by the scrutiny of his golden eyes as well. Trying to distract herself, she boldly stepped in front of the class and proceeded to acquaint with her classmates.

After her introduction, she was offered a seat at the second row, close to a dark skinned and chubby girl.

"Hello! Chocho Akimichi here!"

She gave her a large smile accompanying mock salute and Sarada accepted it with a smile of her own. And in no time, she is ushered in a conversation to the group of girls surrounding them, Sumire, Namida and Wasabi. Sarada soon learned that Chocho is an unstoppable chatterbox and by the time lunch rolled around, she knew the backstories of more than half of her classmates. But she couldn't deny that Chocho's cheerful enthusiasm burned away all her apprehensions regarding her entering in this new school.

"You're...Uchiha Sarada? Wait! The same Uchiha Sarada who had the perfect score in the recent entrance test?"

"...Yes?"

"Ohh gosh, girl! You gotta tutor me when the exams are here!"

Chocho was loud enough for others to hear their conversation and it took only a few seconds for their desk to be swarmed with new people she'd never met asking for help, screaming their names and talking to her. As Chocho made a futile attempt to manage the crowd, for a fleeting moment, Sarada's eyes travelled to the back of their classroom.

Right to her blond classmate who was apparently also _looking...at her?_

Their eyes met and the both of them abruptly go red to have been caught staring by the other. Sarada immediately tore her gaze away, squeaking mentally. She had wanted to be discreet and instead got caught red-handed.

_This is embarrassing!_

The rest of her day was spent wallowing up in self pity and otherwise trying to get comfortable with her new school and its environment. The school had a fierce 'no phone in classroom' and 'no eating lunch inside class' policy. But there were several other rules as well… like being a part of at least one club was compulsory. A lot of the regulations were similar to her previous high-school but in here they were adhered to much more strictly. Sarada didn't mind though. She'd always been good at being a responsible child. Following rules came easy to her.

Although...not everyone worked that way.  
…

It was her second day at school and she realised that her first impression of her blue eyed classmate was not that off the mark, actually.

Their first class of the day was about to start and they were waiting for their homeroom teacher, sitting on their assigned seats. Imagine her surprise when the door of the room is slammed open and Shino sensei walked in... soaking wet. She's too dumbfounded at the scene that she barely registered Chocho sighing wearily.

"And… he's done it again."

The teacher seemed to scan the classroom as if looking for the culprit and Sarada figured that he might have found the perpetrator cause his vision seemed fixated on someone. Though, honestly, she could only assume because his dark glasses obscured most of his facial features, especially his eyes. She is startled when he screamed.

"Uzumaki Boruto! Come with me to the Teacher's room this instant!"

She swirled her head in the direction of the boy addressed and he stood up, a mischievous, challenging smirk on his face before he raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright. Alright. Coming."

She watched him sauntering out of the door, with his shoulders squared as if he's done something of great significance. And Sarada just rolled her eyes at his antics.  
…

It was her third day at the new school when she realised that just because he's a prankster or delinquent... whatever you'd like to call him... doesn't mean that he didn't have a heart of gold.

It was at the last few minutes of lunch break and Sarada was returning back to the classroom with Chocho and the girls when there was a loud crash, screaming and cursing just at the turn of the aisle. Sarada's eyes went wide as she met the alarmed glances of her friends as they hastily rushed to the scene.

There was a guy, probably older than them and a smaller person was lying on the floor, his glasses lying a feet or two away and definitely cracked. The larger buy grinned maliciously, before bending down, gripping the collar of the other guy, who looked terrified.

Sarada felt rage bubbling up inside her at the sight and she heard the girls exclaiming fearfully behind her.

"Oh no! It's him!"

"N-no. Denki-kun!"

Sarada knew she was new in this school and town, yes, and doing something reckless was only going to bring her lots of trouble later, but at the moment, she knew she had to intervene. Because the boy looked so helpless, petrified, and all these people surrounding them looked too scared to do anything about it. This seriously made her heart twist. Mentally bracing herself for the repercussions of her stupid involvement, her mind scourged up different scenarios if things got heated up more or maybe became even physical. She knew she was trained since a young age in martial arts, courtesy of her father - the commissioner of Kagawa prefecture. She was completely capable of defending herself when needed and maybe hold it out as long as the authorities reach them.

She almost stepped into the fray when he rushed past her, a flurry of rage and activity.

"Put him down, now! Iwabe!"

He yelled, stomping over and ripping the smaller boy away from the bully's grip. Helping him stand securely, in the protection of some of his other guy friends, he turned to glare back at larger guy.

"So here comes the Hero of Konoha High! Huh. Stop meddling in my matters, Uzumaki." Iwabe mocked him, stepping in closer to domineer over Boruto. But of course, he didn't back down.

"Then stop bullying people around! I don't enjoy nosing in other people's stuff either. But seriously, you need to stay away from Denki!" Boruto said, with an detectable amount of hostility in his voice.

Iwabe scoffed. "And what if I don't?"

The atmosphere was immediately surrounded in a heavy, stifling silence before Boruto lips quirked upwards, in a feral smile, his eyes too sharp.

"Then meet me at the back of the school ground after school ends."

"Deal." Iwabe laughed snidely before walking away.

Sarada watched the restlessness among her peers grow as Denki clutched Boruto's sleeve in distress.

"Boruto-kun! You didn't have to do this for me!" He almost sobbed.

Boruto eyes softened immediately. And Sarada marvelled that the contrast between his light blue eyes now and the angry dark blue ones that he had just a few moments ago.

"Boruto, you've done masters in stupidity, haven't you?" Another boy - the person Chocho referred to as Shikadai - complained.

"Come on, Shikadai! It had to be done!" Boruto emphasized, before looking at Denki again,and saying lightly. "And I'm not just doing it for you, Denki. He needs to learn a lesson and someone had to stand up to him anyway."

By the time teachers arrived, the crowd was already dispersed. Boruto had offered Denki a piggyback ride and taken him to the infirmary. The class started and it was later he strolled in as if it was a public park.

"Boruto! You're late again! Are you skipping classes? I'll need to inform Shino sensei of your behaviour." The teacher grumbled, scolding him.

"Hai hai." Boruto walked to his seat, doing an incredible job of ignoring the teacher, not even bothering to defend himself.

Sarada was confused. His behaviour was so inconsistent that it was mind-boggling. One second he'd be knocking down people and then the next he'd be apologising to them profusely. One day he'd be pranking his teachers and causing trouble and disturbing the class and the other day he'd be defending his classmates. Sarada was not even sure what to make of his ironed, wrinkle free clothes when he never ever followed the school code of dressing.

He seemed like a mystery to her. Someone who pretended to be as carefree as possible and yet felt the urge to be held responsible for the safety of others.

_Puzzling indeed._

…

When the school day came to an end, more than half of their class was waiting at the grounds and even some people from the other classes who might've gotten the wind of the situation had arrived there as well.

Boruto was already on the designated battle ground, removing off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves when Iwabe walked in with his lackeys.

"Hope you're ready, pretty boy?" He pointed at Boruto menacingly. Boruto didn't flinch at all. Sarada was impressed as he brushed off Iwabe's insults at him as if they were a speck of dust.

The rules were then introduced - no weapons are allowed and the fight ends when one party gives up.

Sarada knew that the fight was going to be real nasty. And boy, was she right. The soft petals of cherry blossoms fluttered down, but her eyes were glued to the two boys in front of her exchanging blows.

Iwabe had started the battle, swiping at Boruto furiously. Boruto was being forced into defence, blocking his jabs and punches. In midst of dodging, he got an opening. Pivoting on one leg, he almost kicked his opponent on the side. But Iwabe was fast enough to block it with his arm, pushing Boruto's leg with enough strength to make him lose his balance. Boruto immediately rolled on his back to avoid coming in Iwabe's range.

It was clear to her trained eyes that Boruto was educated in battle styles and martial arts and was undoubtedly talented. Although Iwabe's extreme experience was nullifying his efforts visibly.

Sarada bit her lip when Iwabe was able to get a hit on him, throwing him across the hard ground. But before Boruto could move away in time, Iwabe was on him, delivering a harsh kick in the ribs and punching him quite a few times.

"Boruto-kun!"

"Boruto!"

"Boruto, you idiot! Get up!"

She could hear his friends calling out to him, as her fingers clutched the railing tightly enough for her knuckles to turn white.

"You're worried about him?" Chocho asked, eyeing her grip.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sarada lied through her teeth, but was sure that Chocho didn't buy it.

_Come, on. Get up. Use his own weight and throw him off._

She knew that sitting on the sidelines here and blurting out suggestions was much easier than being on the battle arena and facing the opponent yourself. But she was flabbergasted when Boruto did exactly the same.

Grabbing both of Iwabe's arms in a tight hold, he slammed his feet hard on his chest, and using the weight of his rival, he catapulted him over his head, right on the floor.

The crowd cheered for Boruto and Sarada almost released a sigh of relief. She wondered if it was noticeable to others or not, but he had a bleeding abrasion on his forearm, and probably a sprained ankle because she could see him limping. A pit of worry settled inside her stomach, for a classmate she barely even knew.

_Why?_ Don't even ask. She didn't know that. She just knew that she didn't want him to get injured...or lose.

This time Boruto took the offence, managing to get several hits on Iwabe's face and chest and then a knee straight in stomach forcing him to cough out spit. Sarada gasped in shock when he immediately grabbed Boruto's thigh and pulled in violently, forcing him to tumble down. Iwabe took the moment to recover, closing in the distance and raised his leg high in air.

_An axe kick?! No!_

Sarada barely even remembered herself screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dodge!"

She watched the exact moment his eyes flickered up to hers.

Blue eyes clashing against onyx.

An understanding passed between them in that instant. It was a fraction of a second when he rolled, just in time. Iwabe's attack barely grazed him. He flipped back, maintaining fair distance from his opponent. She could see Iwabe getting agitated. He was losing his patience and Boruto had already done quite damage. They circled each other, watchful of the other's posture.

But she could see it in his eyes. That burning determination. A smile graced her lips when she understood that it was going to be his last strike and he was obviously planning on winning.

Boruto lunged forward and she could see Iwabe smirking, probably thinking that Boruto was trying to land a blow. His hands were in front of his body in a gesture of defence, ready to block the punch aimed at his face. But, Sarada saw it. The glint in Boruto's smile. Iwabe looked positively stunned when instead of punching like intended, Boruto used his foot, tripping him off balance, that first attempt being merely a ruse. Boruto used that particular second of shock to use his arms and body weight to slam Iwabe on to the ground hard, using his fingers to press against his throat.

_A triangle choke!_

Sarada knew that the fight was over. Iwabe did have a larger frame in comparison to Boruto, but the element of surprise that Boruto had used was working well. And Boruto's technique was clearly refined. Just like she predicted, Iwabe gasped for air, his face going red from the lack of oxygen and then in a few moments, he gave up. The match had ended, with Boruto being declared as the winner.

She was pleasantly shocked when Boruto approached his fallen opponent. From here, she could not understand what they were both talking about but felt an immense pride blooming in her chest when Boruto offered his hand and Iwabe took it. He was smiling gently, even though Iwabe had a haughty look on his face, but everyone could see that begrudging respect in his eyes for their blond classmate.

"He's really cool, isn't he?"

Sumire whispered, hands clasped on her front, smiling softly. Sarada found herself agreeing.

_He is...shannaro!_

…

She was almost out of the school premises, to her way back home when he called her out.

"Hey! Um, can we talk for a bit?"

She staggered, turning back to look at him. He was standing a few feet away from her.

"You want to talk? To me?" she asked pointing to herself, bewildered.

"Yup?"

"...sure."

He approached her carefully, looking here and there as if making sure that no one was in the vicinity. After convincing himself that it was just the two of them, he looked at her, smiling gratefully.

"I just wanted to thank you."

Sarada was honestly overwhelmed at his sincerity. She guessed that was the reason why she was not sure how to respond to it.

"Thank me? For what?" She managed to ask awkwardly, shifting on her feet.

"For warning me? If you hadn't screamed at me to dodge, I would have probably lost." He confessed, truthfully, unabashedly, and Sarada unknowingly admired him even more for it.

His eyes were so bright and expressive that she could read infinity in them. Perfect pools of blue, turning into an indescribable shade when the evening sunlight illuminated them with a soft glow.

They still appeared familiar though.

Sarada shook her head slightly, and looking him straight in the eyes, she answered.

"No, it was you. You're the one who fought and won. I'm glad that it was you."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, and she could see him searching her face for something. She didn't know what exactly, but she didn't mind. And it is then she remembered, noticing the scratch on his nose.

"Did you get your wounds treated?" she asked sternly.

"Eh? No? Wha-" he stammered at the sudden change of subject and her conduct.

"You're really reckless, aren't you?" She glared, jabbing him in the chest.

"Let's go back to school. You should go back to the infirmary." she offered but he immediately jumped away.

"No! It would ruin my reputation, you know?" He spoke seriously as if it was a matter of life and death for him.

Sarada clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Wow. Just wow. You boys and your stupid reputation. Great! But do tell me, what kind of reputation would you have if your wound gets infected enough to get you hospitalized or your sprain gets serious enough to get you in a wheelchair."

"What the heck?!" He screamed, turning pale."Why would you even say something like that?"

Sarada is unable to control her giggles at the aghast look on his face. He appeared to be clearly disturbed.

"And how did you even know I had a sprained ankle? Almost nobody noticed."

His question was valid, she decided. With a secretive smile on her face, she replied. "Nothing escapes my vision."

And just like that, he's cackling like a madman. And she too, dissolved in a fit of laughter. In midst of all that giggling, she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Wait! I don't wanna go to the infirmary!" He whined like a little kid, still chuckling.

"Alright! I'm just searching for a bench." She told him, shaking her head at his actions.

And soon they found one. Beneath a beautiful cherry blossom tree that reminded Sarada so much of her mother. She hoped that the tree would magically transmit her feelings to her mother. That she was happy here, making new friends and meeting nice people.

_Maybe I'll call her tonight._

They sat on the bench, just on the sidewalk as Sarada pulled out a small box from her bag.

"Is that a first aid kit?" He asked, nonplussed.

"Yup. You got to carry one when your mother is a doctor. No excuses are acceptable."

The next few minutes are spent with her applying antiseptics on his wounds, dressing them and then helping him to tie the crepe bandage on his strained ankle. Then she leaned in, grasping his chin and pulling it down at her level.

"H-Hey! W-What are you-" He stuttered, face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"You have a scratch on your nose."

That was the only warning she gave him before slapping a bandage on.

"Ouch!" he howled before glaring at her with watery eyes. She just gave him a smug smirk.

"And do something about those bruised ribs."

"Seriously?! What are you? Some doctor?"

"No. I'm not. But I told you that my mother is."

He exclaimed how good she was in this stuff and she of course, bragged about her mother again. As she rearranged her kit all over, his voice reached her ears, tone quite tentative.

"Hey?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause, as if he was contemplating his thoughts and arranging them in a plausible explanation of his inner monologue.

"Our first meeting was not...very cool, was it? Better late than never. Let's start again, shall we?"

Sarada stared at him for a while, trying to gouge out his intentions but all she could see was that vibrant hopefulness in them. She smiled and then extended her hand to him.

"Hello. I'm Uchiha Sarada. Nice to meet you."

Her heart thrummed inside her chest deafeningly, as he gave her the brightest smile she'd ever seen a person having. Incredibly beautiful. Bright enough to rival the sun. He took her hand delicately and smiled larger.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Boruto! Nice to meet you too."

Now sitting on the bench, just like this, letting the soft, pink cherry blossoms fall on them was unexpectedly soothing. Boruto's companionship felt so familiar that Sarada was in bliss of tender warmth inside. It was beautiful moment. Something new but yet something similar to a memory deeply buried somewhere in her conscience. And that is why it felt like the correct moment to ask him something she had been itching to, since the moment she had met him.

"I want to ask you something." She whispered.

"Yeah, me too." he murmured.

And just like that, something clicked.

They grinned at each other, a thousand words flowing between them, eyes all bright and excited, before speaking out in unison.

"Have we met before?"

"Have we met before?"

* * *

**Tbh, I really, really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you once again benteja for supporting me and my fanfics so much! it means a lot to me! and all the other members of Borusara discord too! You guys are awesome! And omg, i cant wait to hear your thoughts everyone!**

**And I want to make a few things clear. I do not want you all to think that I hate Iwabe. No, not at all. Infact I enjoy his character. I just took a little inspiration from the canon, you see?**

**Please do tell me if you enjoyed this story! We needed a Borusara high school AU, didn't we? AHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
